The story in the songs
by aigneadh
Summary: Just random oneshots about our favorite couple inspired by some songs. some post season 5 finale ! and on fluff alert! ;
1. Soldier song

**Something that has been on my computer for way too long.**

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Bones

**Soldier song**

Booth opened the bottom drawer of his dresser and sighed when he saw the mess in it. He never used this drawer, unless he was trying to get rid of something. That's probably the reason he had waited until the very last to empty it. He sighed again before he started to throw the stuff into the boxes next to him. "Oh what the hell." he murmured as he pulled the drawer out of the dresser and turned it upside down so all the junk was falling into the box. He'd sort it out later. He put the drawer back in the dresser, pleased with himself for doing such a quick job, when he saw the thick yellow envelope that had fallen next to the box. Curious he turned and opened it. It turned out to be an envelope full of old pictures. He sighed while he sunk to the ground, looking at the first one, a picture of him, his mother and Jared. He didn't remember when this was taken. They looked… happy. He noticed the man he had to call his father was not on the picture.

_Mother, I'm fine, everything's ok  
It doesn't help to worry anyway_

He was wearing a long sleeved shirt, like he did most of the time, even when it was warm outside. After all, it's not hard to explain bruises caused by hockey practice, but it's hard to answer questions from your hockey coach. He remembered his mother coming to his room once after his father had a hard day at…well whatever he did. She had been worried about him. As always he had soothed her, told her he was alright.

_I'll be back before you know__  
You will be so proud to know  
I was strong, I didn't let you down_

But most of all she had been scared. She was always scared. Not only of his father, 'cause he tried to protect her the best he could. He could take her blows. He was strong. She hated it when he did that. But his father saw it hurt her more when he hurt her son, then when he hit her herself, so it was fine by him. As long as he got the hit someone in the end. To take out his own failures at someone.

But most of all his mother was afraid of losing her children. Of someone finding out about everything and taking her kids from her. Every day, every single day she would hug him and Jared before they went to school and tell them how much she loved them, that they had to be careful and come back to her. She would tell them how much she needed them. That her life would be useless without them. He had found it embarrassing and annoying at the time. Now he thought back to it, he didn't know what to think. He had always thought his mother loved him. She took care of him, patched him up after every blow, walked him to school until he told her it was 'embarrassing'. But wasn't that normal? Wasn't he just thinking his mother loved him so he had at least one loving parent? Did he just want her to love him? Did he just want to believe the things she said to him before she killed herself? To make him feel better. She had told him that she would always be there for him and his brother, but that he had to be strong and look after Jared. He had to promise her to be a good man. To protect the ones he could, and punish the ones that should be punished.

_Mother, I lied, this is not for me__  
I've seen so many people die and somehow I'm still here__  
And I don't know why I should be  
The lucky one who gets to see  
Another morning through these tired eyes_

But there had been so many times he could not protect the ones he loved. And not only Jared from his father, but also later, in his Ranger-years he had lost people he hadn't want to lose. He had paid prices he had never been willing to pay. Teddy Parker being one of them. And in those times he had felt bad. Not only for letting the people down that he was supposed to be protecting, but also for letting his mother down. And on the other hand he had felt mad. Mad at her because, why should he keep his promise while she obviously didn't? She promised she would always be there for them. But if she really loved him and Jared, why did she kill herself and take the easy way out? Or why didn't she take him and Jared with her? It's not like he wanted to die or something. He was happy now. But there were times he really asked himself those questions. Times when he wasn't happy.

_Mother, I'm dying, nothing more to give  
My body breathes, but I don't want to live  
And the bullet that's supposed to go  
Inside some poor son's back  
I hope it blows up in my face, so I can say_

In those times he thought the casino was the place to be, gamble was the thing to do. After all, the perfect way to forget your trouble is by making new trouble. So he searched for it, every time he could.

_Mother, I died, and you won't have to know  
There's nothing left but anger in my soul  
I never found my truth out there  
I never knew why we were there  
I lost my youth, but no one seemed to care_

It was only one day after he had lost a lot of money pops had come to see him and had looked at him like he assumed people used to look at his father: pitiful. Afraid of what might become of him. That's when he had come to senses. When he realised that there were still people left who did love him, who did care. Because no matter how bitter he was, no matter how many debts he had, his grandfather was still there for him. That was the first time he felt ashamed of who he was back then. The first time he didn't want anyone, least of all his grandfather to see him like that. And still pops did not back away. He helped him trough it. Every step of the road, he'd been there.

_Mother, I'm fine, everything's ok  
It doesn't help to miss me anyway  
I'll be in your heart you know  
And you will be so proud to know  
I was strong, I didn't let you down_

In the end he had stopped worrying if he was living like everyone else wanted him to live, being the man everyone wanted him to be. He just started to live the life he wanted. To be the man who he wanted to be. It had turned out to be harder and it asked more courage and strength to do that, instead of just following the path others laid out for you. But it had worked for him. And who knows, maybe the man they wanted him to be and the man he was would turn out to be one and the same.

_I didn't let you down_

A man who was happy. A man who had people who believed in him, cared for him, loved him.

_I didn't let you down_

He sighed and looked around one more time. "Booth, c'mon the kids are getting impatient. They want to have their room settled before the evening." When she saw he didn't react she went to stand next to him and put her hand on his arm. "Booth? Are you okay?" "Yeah." he sighed. "I'm a good men, right? A good father?" She looked at him questioningly then saw the pictures he was holding. Pictures of his mother and Jared, pictures of him and Teddy. "No." she said as she put her arms around him, forcing him to look into her eyes. "You're a great man. You're the best father Parker and Emily could ever have. And you're the best husband I ever dreamt of." They stood there like that for a while, her arms around him, in complete silence. After a while, she took the pictures out of his hand and put them in the box in front of them. "Let's go Booth." she said, taking the box and waiting for him by the door.

_I didn't let you down._

"I'm coming Bones." He said, flipping the lights off and taking the box from her. "We're going home."

_I didn't let you down_

**That's it!**

**Now I read it over, I realize I could have gone a whole different way with this… Well, maybe next time. :)**

**What do you think? Another chapter with the same song but in a different setting?  
**

**Anyway, thanks for reading everyone! Please leave a review on your way out!  
**

**Also, you might have noticed English isn't my first language. So, any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**


	2. This ain't a love song

**A/N: Yes, this story was originally called "soldier song", but I found so many unfinished song fics on my computer and I'm recently writing them out. Starting a new story for all of them would be a little stupid. So, I'll just put them all up here.**

**A song fic situated after the 100th episode but before Booth's so called 'moving on' . 'This ain't a love song' by 'scouting for girls'**

**Just something I wrote directly after the 100th episode but didn't find his way up here until now.  
**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Bones, this was how things would have ended.**  
**

**_This ain't a love song_**

_Every night I remember that event_

Booth sighed as he turned around and put the light on his bedside table on. Irritated he rubbed his eyes and watched the hour blinking on his radio clock. 06:03. Frustrated he opened the drawer of his night table and took out a frame that had been standing next to his bed until a few weeks ago. Until he gambled again…and lost…again. He stared at the picture of him and his partner, Dr Temperance Brennan, Bones and a sigh escaped his lips as he remembered that night.

_The way you looked when you said you were leaving  
The way you cried as you turned to walk away_

He had laid his heart out for her that night. All she had to do was take it. Instead she had left. Left him to bleed. Every time something emotional and big happened, something she couldn't put apart or explain with her precious science, she had left. She hadn't run off to Guatemala or New Orleans this time, just to the safety of her own apartment. And still he felt further removed from her then ever before.

_The cruel words and the false accusations  
The mean looks and the same old frustrations_

He would never forget when she pushed him away, pushed him literally out of her life. She had told him she didn't have his kind of open heart, and all of that old bullshit. Like she didn't think herself worthy of him. But all he wanted to do was give it a shot. And again, she had told him, like always, she was a scientist. She couldn't change. Not in the way he wanted her anyway. But why didn't she understand he didn't want her to change? He just wanted her. If only she would let him.

_I never thought that we'd throw it all away  
But we threw it all away._

Besides his heart he had laid out everything he had in this world, apart form his son: their partnership. Their friendship. "Can we still work together?" she had asked. He remembered himself nodding, saying "yeah", while his heart screamed "no!". That wasn't enough. It would never be enough. And whatever they said, everything had changed that night. They had changed. He had said 'yes' because he didn't want to lose her all together, but no matter what, they had lost something. They had lost that natural behavior, the way they could just be their selves around each other. He had put everything at risk, put everything on the line. And he had lost.

_And I'm a little bit lost without you  
And I'm a bloody big mess inside  
And I'm a little bit lost without you  
This aint a love song this is goodbye  
This aint a love song this is goodbye_

He sighed again as he practically threw the picture back into the drawer and shut it. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and made his way to the bathroom, to get ready for another day of pretending and putting his brave face on. This was eating him up inside. He knew he couldn't keep up with this, being close to her like this, and still not close enough. But he didn't see another way, without completely losing her. He knew he had to move on, but he just couldn't.

Thirty minutes later, he was still under the shower. It had recently become his hideout, the place where he could just let the hot water take his misery down the drain. The only place where he didn't have to pretend he was fine.

_I've been lost, I've been losing  
I've been tired, I'm all hurt and confusion  
I've been mad, I'm the kind of man that I'm not_

Only yesterday Angela had come to him, demanding what was wrong between him and Brennan, saying they both acted off. And he had just snapped at her, saying to "mind her own fucking business for once in her life". He had regretted it the moment the words had come out of his mouth. Angela had just stared at him, confused, shocked, not believing what had just happened. Booth never yelled at anyone like that. Ever. Certainly not to her.

_I'm going down, I'll be coming back fighting  
I may be scared and a little bit frightened_

Without saying another word she had turned around and taken him to her office. "I'm sorry Ange." he had said as they both sat down on the couch in her office. "It's just…I'm tired. I haven't slept in days and I know it's no excuse but…" he sighed. "It's just something I said to Bones, and… I don't know what to do or say, or how to act around her anymore. I just… I'm afraid I'm losing her." Angela looked one of her best friends in the eyes and could see how much he was hurting over this. Booth he wished he hadn't pushed her, hadn't told her, asked her. And sometimes he knew that he had needed that. He had needed to know, so he could move on.

_But I'll be back, I'll be coming back to life  
I'll be coming back to life_

"Have you tried talking to Brennan about this? I mean, you guys are like, joined to the hip or something, I'm sure she'll…" "No Ange. I'll be fine." He had stood and smiled at her reassuringly. "Really. Just give me some time, and I'll be as good as new." Angela had just nodded, not at all convinced.

As soon as Booth had left, Angela had gone up to Brennan's office, to give her best friend a piece of her mind. But instead of finding her best friends working, like she expected, she found her best friend staring into the void, clearly thinking about something else. "Sweetie?" Angela had called when she had reached the door. "Ow Ange, you startled me." She had said. "I can see that." Angela had answered as she made her way to Brennan's couch. "What's the matter?" "Nothing." she had said as she had turned towards the file on her desk. "Don't give me that Brennan. First Booth is all humpy dumpy, and now you?" "Booth was here?" Brennan asked, her eyes snapping back up from the file. "Yes. And he had that exact same look in his eyes as you are having right now." "What look?" Brennan asked, although she knew what look Angela was referring to. She saw it every morning when she looked in the mirror, and she was pretty sure that if she had the guts to look Booth into his eyes, she would see it as well. 'The look of a broken soul' she would have called it, if she had believed in such a thing. Scientifically, she could explain it because of all the nights she hadn't been able to sleep.

_And I'm a little bit lost without you  
And I'm a bloody big mess inside  
And I'm a little bit lost without you  
This aint a love song this is goodbye  
This aint a love song this is goodbye_

Ever since that time she and Booth had left Sweets' office and Booth had told her he wanted to give it a go, and she had brushed him off, she would relive that night. His confession, his proposition had taken her off guard. And she had backed out, she had hidden herself behind her old walls, telling him it was just not who she was, that she was a scientist and she couldn't change. Now, more than a week later, she regretted her decision to crawl back into that shell Booth had freed her from. Now, more than a week later, she realized he didn't want her to change. He was the only one that had stayed with her, no matter what she had said or done wrong. He was the only one that had stayed by her side, even after all those times she had stepped on his believes or hurt him in any other way. He was the only one that had never left her, not even now.

Angela's voice had suddenly brought her back to the present. "Look sweetie," she had started "I don't know what happened between you and Booth, but you've got to fix it." "I know Ange. And I want to, I just… I just don't know how." Angela had sighed, smiled and gotten up. "You'll find a way Bren. You've been through to much together to let this, whatever it is, break you up. You'll find a way." And with that she had left Brennan's office, leaving a broken doctor behind.

_And you can try (you can try)  
And you can try but you'll never keep me down_

That night Brennan had been working late again, like she had done most of the week, when her mind inevitably wandered back to her partner. She tried to put those thoughts and her feelings out of her mind and out of her heart for a while. It wasn't like she could do anything about it now, and she was already behind at work. She would not let those irrational feelings for her partner influence her job in any way. She was Dr Temperance Brennan, the super-rational over-compartmentalizing forensic scientist for crying out loud!

_And you can try (you can try)  
And you can try but you'll never keep me down_

So she had just stared at the file in front of her again, trying to understand Wendell's notes, while all she saw was some writing on a piece of paper. An hour later she had irritated closed the file, knowing she might as well call it a night, since she couldn't get anything done anymore. She had turned the lights off and made her way out of her office.

_And I'm a little bit lost without you  
And I'm a bloody big mess inside  
And I'm a little bit lost without you  
This ain't a love song this is goodbye_

In the meanwhile, Booth had been home, tossing around, doubting his actions before he would eventually turn the lights on and watch the hour at his radio clock. 06:03 Frustrated, he would open the drawer of his night table, and he would take out a frame that had been standing next to his bed until a few weeks ago. He would stare at the picture of him and his partner and he would sigh. Then, eventually, he would put the picture back in the drawer and he would make his way to the bathroom.

_It's alright (It's alright) cause you can try but you'll never keep me down_

There, he would get himself ready for another day of pretending and putting his brave face on.

_It's alright (It's alright) I may be lost but you'll never keep me down_

Thirty minutes later he would still be under the shower, trying to hide from his problems, that awaited him outside that bathroom door.

_You can try (you can try) you can try but you'll never keep me down_

He would let the hot water cleanse his head, his face, his mind, and he would hope his misery would disappear with the water into the drain.

_You cant try (you can try) I know I'm lost but I'm waiting to be found  
you'll never keep me down_

He would suddenly hear a knock on his door, and he would curse as he turned the water off and reached for a towel. He would hit his big toe against the bathroom door and he would curse again while walking towards the front door. He would open his door and stumble back when his partner would throw herself into his arms, her lips crushing his. He would look at her as they would finally break apart and she would say "I wanna give this a shot." He would let her in, and close the door behind her. He would gamble…and he would win.

_you'll never keep me down  
never keep me down_

**I know, I know, I'm being optimistic, but I just can't see them not come together in the end… xD**

**I hope it wasn't to confusing with the skipping from Booth's pov, to Brennan's. **

**Thanks for reading everyone! A review would be even nicer ;)**


End file.
